VeilCovered Eyes
by Basara of Ryther
Summary: Who knew that Kyoya could fool them for so long? Who knew that his father abused him? Who knew he was going to die? Who knew? Kyoya did.


This one-shot didn't turn out like I wanted it to. It's not as good as Broken Gates was, that's my opinion at least. Please read and give me your opinion on whether or not it was as good as my HikaKao one-shot.  
**

* * *

**

**Veil-Covered Eyes**

"Kyoya!" Tamaki Suoh yelled just before jumping on the Shadow King. Kyoya nearly fell over with the blonde idiot, but being stubborn, he refused to let the blonde take him down.

"What do you want Tamaki?" He asked when he finally had his balance again. He continued writing in his notebook like nothing happened.

"I was thinking about the them for next week and I was thinking about a simple flower arrangement at each table. And for fun, we'll have different kinds of flowers for the ladies to make their own bouquets. Of course, we'll have one of the Hosts be handing out the flowers to our loverly ladies." Tamaki explained with stars in his eyes. He was excited at his _clever_ idea. Kyoya sighed as he closed his black notebook and looked at the daydreaming blonde.

"What kinds of flowers were you planning on?" The Shadow King asked, opening the book again to a new page.

"Yay!" Tamaki tried to jump on him again, but Kyoya side-stepped and the blonde went face-first into the pillar. "Ow, Kyoya!" Tamaki whined. The twins were laughing, as was Haruhi, at the sight of Tamaki. Kyoya just smirked and tried not to laugh himself. "Stop laughing!" Now Tamaki was all mad and went berserk on the twins like he always did when they were laughing at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go home. I have other things to do." Kyoya said, dismissing himself.

"But what about the flowers?" Tamaki went back to whining.

"We have the whole weekend Tamaki. Call me Saturday, and not until ten this time." Kyoya said, remembering that one time Tamaki had wanted to go shopping.

"But, but, but ,but . . ." Kyoya left him to pout. It wasn't until he was well away from music room three that he allowed himself to start sweating from the pain in his torso. He started to breathe through his mouth to try and reduce the stress on his lungs. It worked to a certain extent, but the pain remained present. Tamaki was heavy and it didn't help his bruised and cracked ribs at all. As quickly and carefully as possible, Kyoya made his way outside where his limo was waiting for him.

It was the most dreaded part of the day. Going home. His brother's were working and the only one at home would be his father, the one who'd done this to him. As carefully as he could, Kyoya climbed into the vehicle. It pained his chest to bend over getting into the limo, getting out was a lot less stressful.

Kyoya sat silently during the whole ride, afraid of what his father was going to do to him today. He still hurt from the day before, and that was usually when his father was the most cruel, when he knew that Kyoya was still injured from the day before. The ride home seemed so short, and he almost jumped when the chauffeur opened the car door. He quickly regained his composure and left the vehicle with a little less pain this time. Only he and his father knew about their relationship. Everyone else in the household thought that they had a normal father-son relationship.

Not even Kyoya's older brothers knew about it. Kyoya went first to his room where he changed into a blue tee and a pair of gray sweat pants. Just because he was a model student, didn't mean that he was always sharply dressed; he was allowed to be human too. He then started on the little homework he had left and after that, he studied for the upcoming French test. He was taking French for two reasons. The first was because their family had been doing a lot of business with French clients, and the second was because of a certain blonde idiot.

Tamaki was thickheaded and would never figure out his feelings towards him, but despite knowing that, Kyoya still liked him. _Why_ he liked that idiotic air head, he would never know, but he liked him all the same. After two hours of homework and studying, Kyoya put his school things away, thinking that he had everything down pretty well, and lay down on his bed. He lay on his stomach, staring at the head board. He was waiting for that dreaded sound of knocking on his door that would send him into hell once more.

'_Knock, knock'_

"What is it?" he asked, although he already knew who it was and what they were going to say.

One of the dark mahogany doors opened and a maid stepped in. "The master has called for you young master Kyoya." The girl said. She was looking at the floor, looking like she was blushing.

"Thank you. I'll be down in a few minutes." Kyoya responded. The maid bowed and left the room. Kyoya looked at the clock on the table next to his bed and it said 9:45. It was the time that all the maids went to sleep in their quarters and it also meant that his brothers wouldn't be home until 10:20. So his father would have him for about a half an hour. Swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, he got up and headed in the direction of his father's study.

* * *

Kyoya's body connected painfully with the bookcase behind him and he fell over on all fours, trying to breathe. The titanium caught him on his back and he went all the way down on the ground.

"I told you Kyoya, you have to act like you're better than your brothers if you want to run the company, and what are you doing? You're running a Host club for your friends. You're never going to get anywhere if you continue this useless activity." Kyoya's father hit him with the bat in the stomach again and Kyoya spit out blood. He refused to leave the Host club for one reason. Tamaki Suoh. For that blonde idiot, he would go through something like this.

"It's not-." He wheezed, trying to talk clearly. "It's not useless."

His father crouched down and lifted Kyoya's head by his raven hair. "How so?" He asked, raising a brow.

Blood ran down Kyoya's mouth to his chin and then dripped to the floor. His eyes were glazed over with pain, but somehow, he managed to speak rationally. "It helps me with budgeting and balancing."

Kyoya's face head was then knocked against the ground four or five times, causing the skin to break and his head to bleed. "You already know how to balance a budget. You don't need that." He turned away. "Go to bed."

Somehow, Kyoya made it out the door and down the hall to the front entrance stairs. There were three sets of stairs. Two led the way to the main halls that split the house in half and the third set led up to the other two. He had to make it down one set of stairs and up another to the other hall. He never made it back to his room. Kyoya made the first step and then all of his body weight betrayed him, sending him tumbling down the first flight of stairs at a dangerously fast pace. Then, he went rolling down the connecting stairs. When he finally hit the cold marble floor, all he felt was the cold of the floor. Maybe he would die here.

Kyoya could no longer think straight and he had no idea as to what he was to do. He just lay there on the chilling floor, thinking about the only thing that could make him feel happy. Tamaki. The last thing he remembered before slipping into a black abyss was the front door opening and two people coming towards his beaten body.

* * *

Tamaki paced back and forth in music room three like a dingo anticipating its pups. Kyoya wasn't here today, which was strange because he was always here. The eyes of the rest of the host club watched their King as he went back and forth in an endless pattern. No one spoke a word, for they were too lost in their own thoughts. Where was Kyoya? Thoughts flew in and out of Tamaki's head on where his beloved Kyoya might have been. The host club's Shadow King was scary, yes, but that was one of the reasons why Tamaki was attracted to him so much. He could fend off the girls with one look and that look always seemed to make him melt.

But now, he wasn't here to make him melt. He was gone. Without telling anybody where he went. "God dammit!" Tamaki finally snapped, slamming his fist down on the table. "Where is he?" Tamaki pulled out his phone and dialed, for the umteenth time that day, Kyoya's cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. Getting even more agitated, he threw the portable contraption across the room. It ricocheted off the floor and smashed into the wall, breaking into several pieces. Everyone was shocked at the King's sudden outburst. They'd never seen this mad before. Actually, they'd never seen him truely mad ever. They didn't think their lord was capable of getting like this.

Just then, the doors to the room swung open and a man walked in. He wasn't a student, they knew that much. He was tall and lean. He had raven colored hair, like Kyoya and dark eyes.

"Are you Tamaki Suoh?" The man asked.

"Yes." Tamaki replied. The man looked oddly familiar.

"My name is Hisiki* Otori. I'm Kyoya's older brother." He held out his hand and Tamaki took it in a polite gesture. "I'm here to tell you that my younger brother is in the hospital and will not be here for a while. Are you okay?" He said. Tamaki had turned a deathly white color that was not in the least healthy looking. He'd known there was something wrong with Kyoya. He'd gotten skinnier and lighter over the past month.

"I'm fine, but what happened to Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, regaining a little color to his face.

"I don't know exactly what happened because I came home with Katsu* and when we came in, he was a bloody mess in the foyer. I'm guessing he fell down the stairs, but I don't see how falling down the stairs could possibly break five ribs, dislocate a hip and shoulder, or cut you open. At the worst he should only have- Hey!" Hisiki caught the blonde as his knees gave in. Tamaki looked whiter than he had been before (if that was possible).

"Boss!" Hikaru shouted.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru finished as they rushed to aid the older Otori brother.

"I guess that was too much information or you. My apologies." Honey looked about to cry and Mori's face was shocked. Haruhi looked extremely worried, as did the twins. Tamaki looked just devastated.

"I knew there was something wrong." Tamaki finally choked out.

"What?" Hisiki asked.

"He's lost weight and he seems to be getting lighter everyday. He hates being touched even more than he did before this month started." Tamaki said. It sounded like he was talking to no one in particular.

"Kyoya has lost weight?" Hisiki inquired, now suspicious himself. "When did you notice this start happening?" He was looking Tamaki straight in the eye and Tamaki stared right back.

"When the month started. He started leaving earlier than usual and once, he even came in with his hand wrapped in gauze. He said that he had caught his hand on the edge of the furniture and scratched it real badly. I shrugged it off then and never gave a second thought to it, but then I started noticing his loss in body weight." Tamaki looked almost panic stricken.

"What has Kyoya been doing?" Hisiki turned to leave to go and ask Kyoya himself, but Tamaki stopped him.

"Where is Kyoya now?" He asked. He was still pasty white, but he didn't look as bad as before.

"He's at our home's family hospital right now, but I advise that you not see him since you can hardly stand just from hearing the news." Hisiki said but despite his efforts to keep the blonde away, they all ended up following him to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as he got the room number, Tamaki rushed to the room and slid the door open. Kyoya lay on the bed with his eyes closed, body still. Slowly, quietly, Tamaki crept closer to the bed and as he got closer, he could see how damaged his body was. Both arms were wrapped completely in bandages, including his hands, and there was a thick cover of gauze around his head. Kyoya's glasses lay on the table beside the bed, no one had bothered to clean them of blood, so Tamaki took out his handkerchief and began to clean them carefully. He held them gently because they looked so delicate. The rest of the host club and Kyoya's older brother came into the room to find Tamaki sitting by the bed , cleaning Kyoya's glasses. They were glad he hadn't fainted.

During their visit, one of the nurses came in and checked Kyoya's vital signs, then checked his IV's. As she left the room, Hisiki followed her out and caught her in the hall.

"Miss, Hi, um, what's Kyoya's condition exactly?" He asked as her walked alongside her.

"You already know about Mr. Otori's broken bones, yes?" She started. He nodded. "We found out just this morning that he has a bruise on his stomach, and he lacerated his liver. He may not live." She smiled sympathetically and then left Hisiki alone in the hall.

"Thank you." He said a little too late. Slowly, he walked back to the room that his younger brother was in. Seeing all of the caring and worried faces Kyoya's Host club, Hisiki couldn't tell them what that nurse had just told him. He was still trying to get it to stick in his mind anyways and she had said that he may not, meaning that he could still live.

* * *

Kyoya's head felt so heavy, and it hurt. His whole body hurt. Slowly, he opened his eyes to observe his surroundings. There was white everywhere, hinting that he was somewhere where the company had no sense of color or they just had better things to do than paint the rooms. He heard the beeping of two monitors. One was most likely for his heart and the other for his breathing patterns. He was in a hospital.

Kyoya tried sitting up so that he could look at the room that he was in and felt a sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen. He cried out in pain and was quickly pushed down by someone's gentle hand.

"Don't move Kyoya." said a gentle voice. Kyoya looked up to see the beautiful face of Tamaki Suoh. Kyoya was dumbstruck for a second and for once, he tried to remember what had happened to him to make him be here. Then he recalled the beating he had received and falling down the stairs. He thought he had died.

"You've got broken bones and had dislocations. Your brother's found you in the foyer of your house and brought you here. It's been four days already." Tamaki explained, then he looked him in the eye and asked, "What happened?"

Kyoya looked away. He wasn't going to tell him, not after he had gone through the trouble of hiding the fact that his father was the one doing this to him. "Nothing too bad. I just fell down two flights of stairs." He lied.

"I don't believe you Kyoya." Tamaki said. His voice sounded like it was about to crack and he was about to cry, which caused Kyoya to look at the blonde.

Tamaki _was_ crying. Kyoya stared at him, dumbstruck, for a second. Why would the blonde cry for him? Oh, wait. He was the one that basically ran the club. Without him, there was no club. Kyoya looked away again with these thoughts in his head. He almost jumped when he felt something touch his hand.

"Don't scare me like that again." Tamaki's voice was anguished and that made Kyoya look at him again. The blonde was holding his hand to his lips and gingerly holding it so as not to cause him more pain than necessary. Kyoya didn't know that the blonde could be so gentle. Instead of pulling away, like he normally would, he let himself enjoy this moment of bliss. He was allowed to be selfish at least once in his life, wasn't he?

Tamaki looked up at the raven haired angel and the look on that face was heavensent. Without thinking, Tamaki leaned up to Kyoya and pressed his lips to the other party's. Kyoya was shocked at the blonde's action, so shocked that he couldn't respond. Tamaki pulled away with a red face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-." Tamaki was shushed by a finger that was held to his lips.

"It's fine." Kyoya said. He'd gotten the impression that Tamaki had done that just to make him feel something other than the physical pain. Tamaki was a strange person and did strange things, so this shouldn't be a surprise to him. Yes, it was the strangest thing he'd ever done before, but he felt happy.

Just as Tamaki was about to say something, a nurse came in. "Mr. Suoh, I'm afraid that we can't wait any longer. You need to leave." Tamaki looked at the nurse, then at Kyoya and back again. With a very agitated sigh, he left the room and the nurse turned off the lights. "Glad to see that you're finally awake, but you must get your rest so that you can heal Mr. Otori." And the woman left the room.

* * *

Kyoya awoke with a start. He was a light sleeper and was easily woken up. As he took a look around the moonlit room, he spotted a dark shadow. Before he could do anything, the shadowy figure put a chemically dampened cloth to his mouth and nose.

"Hello my son." The dark voice of his father caused him to stop struggling and freeze. What was his father doing at the hospital so late at night? The cloth seemed to have some sort of nullification drug in it because Kyoya could feel his muscles relaxing without him wanting them to.

Kyoya could only watch his father as he pulled out a syringe full of a clear liquid. His eyes widened considerably when the man injected the entire syringe into the IV that was connected to his arm.

"You won't have to worry about disappointing me anymore Kyoya. The nurse tending to you gave you too many sleeping pills and killed you." The man was making his way over to the door where he had come through. "You never get to say good-bye to your family and die, just like that." He smirked and opened the door. "Good night, my son."

Kyoya could already feel the drugs effects as his heart pumped it through his bloodstream, unknowing of the fatality it was bringing upon itself. He struggled to keep his eyes open and barely saw the door closing. The blarring of the monitors were long and dragged out, sounding like they were getting louder as they went. He didn't hear when the nurse or the doctor came into the room, he only heard the beeping monitors get slower and more dragged out. What would happen now?

* * *

'_RING. . . RING. . . RING. .' _Tamaki groped for his cell phone that was somewhere on the bedside table._ 'RING. . .RI-.'_ "Hello?" He asked, only half awake.

"Tamaki?" The voice on the other end choked.

"Who is this?" he asked, more awake than before, but not quite all the way.

"Hikaru." There was the sound of sniffling in the background.

"Hikaru? What is it? What's wrong?" He was now fully awake and focused. Something seemed off about this phone call.

"It's Kyoya." the older twin sobbed. "He's-." Tamaki didn't hear. He shut the phone before Hikaru could say it. Kyoya wasn't, was he? Tamaki threw on the first clothes that came in contact with his hands and then rushed down the stairs. As quickly as possible, he woke up the chauffeur and had him drive him to the hospital.

He burst into the room that had held Kyoya and the first thing he saw, or didn't see, was the body hidden by the white sheet on the bed. The twins, Honey and Mori looked up from the chairs they were sitting in when the door had opened. Every one of them had tears on their face.

Tamaki didn't move from his place in the doorway. He didn't cry, nor did he speak any words. He just stood there as his mind tried to process what the truth of the matter at hand really was.

1. This was Kyoya Otori's hospital room.

2. There was now a white sheet that was meant for the dead covering Kyoya's body.

3. Their friends were standing around his bed.

4. They were crying.

What was the missing piece that his mind refused to comprehend?

5. Kyoya Otori was dead.

* * *

Hisiki and Katsu- I don't know his brothers real names, so I improvised.

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if it was worth the read.


End file.
